


Opposites Attract

by MissMin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Opposites Attract, Snow, Sunshine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7334908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMin/pseuds/MissMin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata is like the Sun, warm and bright.<br/>Kageyama is like the Snow, cold and quiet.<br/>How could they ever go together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opposites Attract

Little, white flakes swirled through the air gracefully, dancing around in the cold breeze before instantly dissolving into the pavement. It wasn't quite cold enough for them to stick. Not yet. In fact, the flurries were so minuscule that they could hardly even be called snow.

This didn't stop Hinata from bursting into the gym for afternoon practice yelling "it's snowing outside!" as loud as he could though. The boy was grinning from ear to ear, excited about the first snowfall of the year.

Hinata Shouyou was quite the opposite of the cold winter. He practically screamed sunshine. He was always happy, always beaming, always bright, quite like the sun on a summer day. He was always so nice, so inviting, so warm.

But he loved the snow.

Maybe that was because opposites attract, and why he was now jumping up and down, talking to his teammates excitedly about the first snow of the winter season. 

"Dumbass Hinata."

Across the gym, Kageyama was rolling his eyes. "It's not even snowing. It's just tiny little flakes. That's nothing."

Kageyama Tobio was a lot like the cold winter. He was quiet, just like the snow as it drifted down from the sky. When he was loud however, everyone knew that a storm was coming, like a blizzard. His eyes were blue, icy even, cold enough to make someone freeze in their tracks. He was always so distant, so quick to insult, so cold.

But he hated the snow.

He hated every aspect of it. He hated when it would melt into his clothes and hair, leaving him cold and wet. He hated when it made the roads icy and too slippery to walk on. He hated when he had to wear so many layers in order to prevent getting a cold. But most of all, he hated when it hid the sun from him.

He craved warmth and sunshine. He wanted the sun to peek out of the clouds and melt away the horrible snow. He wanted to be warm.

"Just you wait, Bakeyama! It'll start snowing really hard! Like swoosh!!" Hinata warned him, waving his arms in obscure motions that were supposed to look like falling snow.

And that's what happened. The minute the duo stepped outside after practice there were already a few inches of snow on the ground. Hinata let out a squeal of delight, running out into the storm and staring into the sky.

Kageyama watched him for a moment. He watched Hinata stick his tongue out in an attempt to catch flakes in his mouth. He watched little white dots speckle Hinata's orange head. He watched the bright, happy boy dance through the cold, horrible snow and wondered how fire and ice could collide so easily without destruction.

Opposites attract.

Kageyama stomped forward towards the boy. "Dumbass Hinata you're going to catch a cold out here," he warned. He grabbed Hinata's wrist, which was warm to the touch. The boy radiated heat, leaving the taller boy dumbstruck.

"But I want to stay outside and play in the snow," Hinata whined, pouting at Kageyama.

"No, c'mon. You'll catch a cold without a jacket. You need to go home." Kageyama pulled the boy by his wrist towards their way home.

"You're no fun," Hinata complained, but followed Kageyama anyway.

As they walked the snow grew heavier. It became such a heavy downfall that they could hardly even see where they were going. Kageyama kept his hand clenched around Hinata's wrist. He told himself it was to keep to boy from running off, but maybe he liked the warmth.

"Isn't this snow incredible?" Hinata beamed, admiring the blizzard spiraling around them.

Kageyama stared at Hinata, and found himself admiring not the snow, but something else entirely. Something quite the opposite of the snow. The boy standing beside him was so bright, it was almost as if he didn't need the real sun to keep him warm.

Kageyama snapped out of his daze and shook his head quickly. "I don't like the snow," he mumbled, continuing on. Hinata frowned.

The pair reached Kageyama's house and the taller boy pulled Hinata towards his doorstep. "You should come inside and wait for the snow to calm down. It's not safe to walk up the mountain in this."

Hinata's lips spread into a blinding grin and he nodded his head enthusiastically. "Wow you're letting me into your house?" He bounced up and down happily and Kageyama felt like he was melting despite the cold.

"Settle down or I will make you walk," he growled, though he didn't seem threatening at all. Hinata stopped bouncing but that grin stayed plastered on his face. Kageyama wanted to curse him for it.

Kageyama made two cups of tea and gave Hinata an old hoodie to wear since he didn't have a jacket with him. Hinata was practically drowning in the thing but Kageyama found it oddly pleasing to see Himata in his clothes. It was... cute? No. Kageyama shook away the thought and sipped his tea, trying not to look at the boy next to him.

They sipped their tea in silence for a while, a movie playing in front of them that neither of them were paying much attention to. Hinata slumped against the taller boy's side lightly, resting his head in his shoulder. Kageyama felt warmth spread through his body at the contact. Hinata was so warm, so comfortable, and Kageyama didn't have the willpower to push him away. He would allow it just this once.

"So why do you hate snow so much?" Hinata suddenly asked. "Is it because it's cold just like you?" Hinata added teasingly. The taller boy opened his mouth to protest but closed it suddenly, overwhelmed by Hinata's shining eyes and warmth and closeness. He wanted to look away but couldn't bring himself to. Hinata was too mesmerizing, and Kageyama wanted more. He suddenly flashed back to his childhood.

When Kageyama was a child his mom always told him not to stare directly at the sun or he'd go blind. Kageyama, of course, wanted to test that theory, and would try to look at it for as long as possible without going blind. He supposed it was the same now. The boy sitting beside him was too bright, too blinding, too warm. It seemed dangerous too even look at him, but something made him want more. Something about Hinata was appealing just like the sun. Kageyama craved the warmth, the brightness, the sunshine.  
  
Because Kageyama was so cold, dark, and lonely. Because the snow did remind him too much of himself and if he stayed like this for too long, the cold would swallow him up, leaving him alone for good. Because opposites attract and Kageyama and Hinata were fire and ice.

He glanced down at Hinata, who was still waiting for him to answer. Why did he hate the snow so much? Kageyama quickly wrapped an arm around Hinata and pulled him closer. 

"Because I like the sun better."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a comment :)


End file.
